<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nights In Red Satin by feathers_and_cigarettes, sevdrag (seventhe)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413092">Nights In Red Satin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathers_and_cigarettes/pseuds/feathers_and_cigarettes'>feathers_and_cigarettes</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhe/pseuds/sevdrag'>sevdrag (seventhe)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blindfolds, Digital Art, Established Relationship, FrattWeek, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Art, M/M, Pick a timeline any timeline, Prompt: Heart, Prompt: Red, Restraints, Safe Sane and Consensual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:28:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathers_and_cigarettes/pseuds/feathers_and_cigarettes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhe/pseuds/sevdrag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Art in fic)</p>
<p>He’s not used to holding himself back like this – he’s used to losing himself in sex, quick and fiery and brutal – but this is all about Frank, and as impulsive as Frank is in his anger and violence, he’s steady and deliberate in the bedroom, an ember that needs to be stoked to flame. As much as Matt just wants to bury himself in Frank and drown himself in the intoxicating blend of scents and pheromones, that’s not what Frank needs right now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Castle/Matt Murdock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fratt Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nights In Red Satin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's mine and <a href="http://sevdrag.tumblr.com">Sevdrag's</a> contributions to FrattWeek for the Red and Heart prompts! Have a tiny ficlet and the art will be at the end of the fic. The drawing is done by me, the colours by Sev - a Murder Spouses collaboration! Enjoy! -Feathers</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nod your head once.”</p>
<p>Frank swallows audibly around the strip of fabric in his mouth and Matt feels him nod, slowly, deliberately.</p>
<p>“Good,” Matt murmurs, moving his hand up to Frank’s scalp and scratching through the short bristles there. He can feel Frank’s pulse even here, strong and steady, more powerful than usual, and Matt can practically taste the adrenaline in his sweat as he presses a kiss to Frank’s forehead. “Shake your head once.”</p>
<p>Frank complies, easier this time, his head tilting up almost instinctively to find Matt. His heartbeat wavers a bit, unsure. He’s the one who brought this up initially, much to Matt’s surprise – Frank’s a fairly vanilla sort, surprisingly easy to embarrass and make blush – and Matt’s still half expecting him to back out.</p>
<p>He brushes his lips over Frank’s forehead, his nose, the bits of his cheeks uncovered by the blindfold and the gag in his mouth, the dip under his lower lip. It’s as much to ground himself as it is to soothe Frank, to reassure him of their bond and his safety, an unsaid thanks to the gift Frank’s offering.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Frank.” Matt’s struggling to keep himself under control as it is with Frank laid out for him like a fucking feast. He breathes deeply, letting himself indulge in the heavy scent of their combined pheromones; his own arousal’s sharper, dominating the space, but Frank’s is building slowly, a rising tide bubbling just beneath the surface.</p>
<p>Warmth gusts over Matt’s face as Frank huffs a sigh through his nose, the tension slowly fading from his taut muscles. His hands shift where they’re tied behind his back and his legs fall open where Matt’s settled between them. He’s not quite hard yet, but there’s enough heat there that draws Matt’s hand down across the firm chest, over the fluttering muscles of Frank’s abdomen, through the coarse dusting of hair at his groin to grip the base of Frank’s cock lightly, giving it a gentle squeeze.</p>
<p>A groan rips past the fabric in Frank’s mouth, low and raw and needy.</p>
<p>The dog tags clink against each other on Frank’s chest, the stainless steel sharper under the more muted jingle of Matt’s gold cross. Frank shifts, the silk fabric tying his wrists behind his back rustling as he tests his bonds. His muscles tense, blood shifting beneath the surface of his skin, his body temperature ratcheting up and his pulse going wild for a moment or two. He exhales heavily through his nose, the fabric of his gag shifting almost imperceptibly as he grinds his teeth down onto it.</p>
<p>Matt’s riveted, all his senses keyed into the stallion of a man in front of him. He’s not used to holding himself back like this – he’s used to losing himself in sex, quick and fiery and brutal – but this is all about Frank, and as impulsive as Frank is in his anger and violence, he’s steady and deliberate in the bedroom, an ember that needs to be stoked to flame. As much as Matt just wants to bury himself in Frank and drown himself in the intoxicating blend of scents and pheromones, that’s not what Frank needs right now.</p>
<p>“Nod when it’s okay,” Matt murmurs, releasing Frank’s slowly filling erection and leaning forward to cup his cheek. The bristles of Frank’s stubble rasp against Matt’s thumb as he drags it along Frank’s jawline and tries to soothe him. He can’t help when Frank’s in his own head; he just has to wait him out and lavish him with praise when Frank finally gets through it.</p>
<p>Frank exhales heavily twice in low snorts, turning his head into Matt’s palm. His heart rate’s steadily coming under control, the anxiety that’s been souring his scent dissipating. He shifts slightly, canting his hips toward Matt and heaving a sigh. When he finally relaxes fully, he nods, settling into his submission and consent.</p>
<p>Matt shivers with anticipation. He prowls up Frank’s body, delighting in the wave of arousal that assaults his senses and bites at Frank’s throat, letting his body press into Frank’s bare skin, their hips rolling together. Frank’s sweat is heavily laced with pheromones now, enough to make Matt almost drunk on it as he consecrates Frank’s skin with wet kisses and scrapes of his teeth.</p>
<p>Gripping the ties of Frank’s blindfold and gag, Matt tugs Frank’s head back and lets his breath ghost along the shell of Frank’s ear. “I’m going to <em>ruin</em> you, Frank,” he growls softly. “I’m going to take you apart and put you back together better than you were before. You asked me for this, you <em>blessed</em> me with this trust. Do I still have it?”</p>
<p>Frank’s pulse is strong, his heart singing out his approval in what might as well be a symphony to Matt’s ears. His lips twitch upward under Matt’s questing fingers and he nods once, confident and serene in his surrender.</p>
<p>~*~*~*~</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come yell at <a href="http://feathers-and-cigarettes.tumblr.com">Feathers</a> and <a href="http://sevdrag.tumblr.com">Sev</a> on tumblr!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>